


Pumpkin Patch

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Tilde/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 5





	Pumpkin Patch

"Eggsey? can we go to the pumpkin farm this year my love?" Asked Tildie.  
"Of course Tildie." he replied. " If you wish,we will go."  
"Oh i do. I have never been there. It was strange, daddy said the whole idea of halloween was not something princesses celebrated. I always wanted to carve a pumpkin with a face and enjoy candy. Dress up even. But, most pumpkins that I see come in all different shapes and sizes. It will be nice to pick ones and decorate them." Tildie ran on. "We can make one for you and one for me and even one for JB, my love". Tilde said with a huge smile on her face.  
"Of course my sweet Tilde." Said Eggsey as she nodded with approval. "I would love that. Shall we go now?"


End file.
